Please, Just Punch Me
by TempestHeart
Summary: Garrus is angry with Shepard after she talked him out of killing Sidonis. And sometimes words are not enough. Sometimes a punch to the face says so much more. Rated M for sexual content, violence and language. Please R&R! :


He was furious.

"Shepard, you may want to talk about this now, but I don't. So leave me the hell alone." Jane Shepard shot him a worried look and looked like she was about to say something. She seemed to decide differently and only nodded and patted his shoulder. They returned to the Normandy in silence.

Garrus felt like blowing off steam; he needed to get rid of his pent-up anger and frustration. For once he doubted Shepard's judgment; but what could he do now? She had talked him out of killing Sidonis and in the heat of the moment she made him doubt himself. He couldn't take it. He decided to go down in the cargo hold and practice his hand to hand. That usually made him more calm and frustrations and anger faded. He set up a punch bag and stood in front of it. Exhaling and inhaling slowly he began to punch it. In the beginning he just punched it around a little but as time went by he punched it more furiously and started growl.

"Damn bitch!" punch.

"I can take care of myself!" punch.

"I don't need any fucking saving!" punch.

"She and her goddamn I'm so fucking perfect-attitude!" punch.

"Why the fuck is she so frustrating?" punch.

An angry voice answered. "Oh, I don't know Garrus, why am I so fucking frustrating?"

_Oh shit._ Shepard.

He turned around very slowly. "Umm... commander. I didn't see you there. I umm…"

She leaned against the doorframe. "Fuck Garrus, what the hell is your problem? You're my best friend but right now you're being an asshole."

He sighed. "Shepard, you don't understand."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Try me."

"I don't want to talk about it. You talked me out of killing the man responsible for the murder of ten good men, where is the justice in that?" He was so damn frustrated with her. She, the oh-so-perfect miss "I do things the good way".

Shepard's brow furrowed. "Are you stupid? I was protecting you. You were turning into a fucking monster!"

Garrus got more angry with her. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I don't need someone to forbid me doing things. It's not like I need you to be my mom!"

In a few strides Shepard was in front of him, and before he could register what happened, she punched him in the gut. He involuntarily bent over and tried to catch his breath. "What the hell, Shepard?"

She snorted. "You need to get a fucking hold of yourself. And if I have to punch you to make you do it, then so be it. Now, spar with me."

Garrus winced. "You can't be serious."

She nodded. "Get ready or I'll kick your sorry ass before you even know what happened."

He sighed and went into combat stance, intending to go easy on her. She was human and very squishy after all, and right now not wearing any armor. She was wearing a pair of tight black pants, pretty similar to the ones he was wearing. Her upper body was covered by a tight white tank top, something Garrus never before had seen her wear. She was curvy, he noticed. She usually wore pretty bulky armor that didn't really show her body and now that he could see it he found himself enjoying the sight.

"What are you daydreaming about? Get the fuck over here." Shepard tapped her foot impatiently.

He closed in on her, circling her and punched halfheartedly a few times. She snorted. "I won't break, why are you being such a pussy?" She quickly spun around and kicked the back of his legs, making him fall down on the floor with a loud thud. She quickly got on top of him and held him down firmly.

_How the hell did she manage to do that?_

She looked at him. "If you're just going to go easy on me, you have no chance of winning."

He sighed, exhaling and inhaling slowly. Her scent tickled his nose and it sent shivers up his spine. She smelled like a sweet summer breeze, faintly of flowers and sweat. He felt a little aroused by her closeness. What the hell was wrong with him? He was supposed to hate her, at least be angry with her right now.

He decided to act quickly. Going all out, it wasn't hard for him to break free with brute force. The kept circling each other, trying to kick or punch the other one. They were pretty equal and for a while, no one got an opening. They started to pant, the exercise visibly taking its toll. Shepard closed in; trying to use the same maneuver as the last time. She kicked out, but Garrus kicked out at the same time, she was knocked down on the mattress by the sheer force of his kick. He pinned her down between his legs and held her arms down with his own. She winced in pain and turned her head. Her sweaty neck was exposed to him and he had to resist the urge to lick it. Her sweet flowery smell and her sweat almost made him dizzy but he was kicked back to reality as one of her feet kicked him between his legs. He groaned and got off of her. He laid himself on the floor and silently cursed Shepard for kicking him in the worst place ever. Not just because it hurt, but because she was sure to feel his now evident erection.

Shepard laughed and quickly got on her feet, she grabbed him by his collar and violently pushed him up against the wall in a sitting position. She sat down on her knees in front of him and looked at him. With his tight black pants his arousal was now very evident and he felt rather embarrassed.

"Had enough yet?" She leaned forward and was suddenly very close to his face. Her smell overflowed his senses and he felt himself aching for her. His fist lashed out and punched her in the face, she was sent flying and landed on the mattress. He quickly positioned himself on top of Shepard, she groaned but didn't say anything else. Everything was too much for Garrus and before he could decide against it, he bent down and licked her neck. Slowly and carefully, he licked her neck; all the way up to her ear. She still didn't do anything. One of his hands wandered up to her hair and stroked it.

She finally spoke. "Garrus."

He almost jumped. He quickly pulled away and stood up. "I'm sorry commander, I don't know what I – "

She stood up, and closed in on him. "I think I'm going to have to do something about this." Her voice was husky and Garrus wasn't sure what that something Shepard mentioned was.

Shepard's hands explored him, her touch was like fire. Suddenly she punched his jaw; he staggered and fell backwards, groaning with pain. She straddled him, rubbing herself against him. He moaned.

"Shepard… what are you doing?" He was panting, and hesitantly touching her shoulders and slowly stroking her back.

She rubbed herself against him again. "Exactly what I told you. I'm doing something about this." Her hand had somehow found its way into his pants and was now stroking his manhood.

Garrus couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her back; she landed on the floor with a surprised grunt. He was on top of her; one of his talons hooked under her tank top and ripped it in half. His hands roamed over her naked skin and those lovely hipbones. Garrus was losing it quickly now, aching to push her against the wall and sink into her, hard and fast. Shepard moaned with his touch and he felt his desire for her grow even stronger.

Shepard tugged at his shirt. Suddenly Garrus felt himself hesitate. How would she react to him? Shepard must have felt his hesitation because she brought up one of her feet, kicking him in the chest, sending him flying off of her and onto the floor. She straddled him again, bringing up a small knife, cutting his shirt in half. Getting rid of it, her hands roamed his upper body. Her fingers traced the edges of his plates and it sent shivers down Garrus' spine. He had no idea that humans liked fighting each other before mating, but this was great. First she fought him, and then she was gentle and explored him.

_I could get used to this._

He had trouble figuring out how he was supposed to get rid of her bra; she laughed and unclasped it for him. He had never seen naked human breasts before, but the way they wiggled when she moved was very appealing. He poked one of the breasts gently. It wiggled. He poked it again. It wiggled. He was about to poke it a third time when Shepard growled.

"If you poke it one more time like that I will punch you. "

He chuckled, and poked it again. Immediately her fist connected with his jaw and in his dizziness she took one of his hands and showed him how to touch her breasts. He explored them and she sighed happily and moaned when he licked one of them. Her hands found her way down to the zipper on his pants again, fumbling with it. He helped her get them open and she pulled both them and his underwear down.

"Wow…" She breathed heavily and lowered her head down and took him in her mouth. Garrus groaned and grabbed her hair, forcing her to take more of him into her mouth. She moaned as Garrus' other hand found its way to her breasts, playing with her nipples. Garrus moaned and had just about enough sense to push her away when he climaxed. He panted heavily and sighed happily.

"That. Was. Awesome."

Shepard laughed. "Oh yeah? Let me show you some more 'awesome' things I can do…" She stood up, slowly stripping of her pants and underwear. Garrus thought that he was dreaming. Here she was, Shepard; in all her naked glory. He was just as aroused now again and rose to his feet, picked her up and pinned her to the wall. She moaned as she felt his stiff member between her legs.

"Garrus… please!"

He looked smugly at her. "Please what, Shepard?"

She whimpered when his talons slid down between her legs. She arched into him when he found her sensitive spot and she wailed. "Oh god, Garrus! I can't take it! Just fuck me!"

Her small hands guided him to the right spot and he pushed into her. She screamed and he panted right into her ear. "Oh fuck… fuck!"

He began to move, encouraged by her gasps and moans. He moved slowly at first, unsure about how much she could handle. Her legs tightened around his midsection. She groaned.

"Faster… harder… please!" He complied.

Pushing into her forcefully and fast her moans and gasps hit new heights. His own breathing became ragged and he felt himself coming closer to his climax when she suddenly tightened and screamed. He couldn't contain himself any longer and climaxed. They stayed like that for awhile, before collapsing on the floor. Suddenly Shepard spoke.

"That was fucking awesome. You still angry with me?"

Garrus looked at her. "After that? Seriously woman, that was the best sex I ever had."

Shepard laughed. "Same here. You wanna bunk with me tonight?"

He felt a pang of worry. "What about the crew?"

She snorted. "None of their damn business. I'm screwing whoever I want. And you're the only one I want to screw."

Garrus laughed and stood up. He reached out and gave her a hand when she stood up. "Well then, lead the way. I'm right behind you, Shepard."


End file.
